


You

by redd093



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd093/pseuds/redd093
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I stay up all night watching movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

You. You are so much more than a single person. You, who touches every soul You meet, and are touched in return by those souls. That's what You are. You are a collection of souls, a collection of every person You have ever met and so much more. Somewhere along the line, humans forgot what it meant to be a species. Instead, They're more concerned with the individual. But if They could see what I can, that You and I and Them- We're so much more than individuals. We are united by something truly amazing. Because everyday We're inspiring each other to be better and build higher. And even though some of Us see "better" differently than others, We still go on inspiring people to be better in Their own way. 

For the science people, humans in their essence are a collection of memories, formed together in over seven billion different unique ways to create over seven billion unique personalities. That means that every single person You meet is literally going to change Your life, and You're going to change Theirs, because each new memory that We create, whether good or bad, becomes part of who We are. 

And for the spiritual people, humans in their essence on souls. But souls are things that are intangible and invisible, which means that from time to time, people's souls tend to leak out of their bodies and touch other souls. What is every human's ultimate dream? To be remembered when they die. And every human succeeds in their dream, whether or not they realize it. While people are alive, their souls touch everyone around them, giving and taking without rhyme or reason. But when we die, people's souls disperse and travel to every person their soul has ever touched, illuminating that piece of their soul even brighter, causing that person to strive even harder to accomplish their dream. 

But forget science and spirits, because this is something can never be proven, yet I know it to be fact because the evidence is all around Me and You and Everyone. You are a big, beautiful collection of every person in your life. You carry your loved ones in Your heart and They carry You in Theirs. That's the beauty of being human. Even though We are all individuals, We are still all connected whether or not We want to be. And it will never stop. We will change the lives of so many people, who will change the lives of even more people, in a never ending chain of souls and memories until the very last human is left alive, carrying the weight of Our entire species on Their shoulders, and it will be beautiful, just like You are right now. You, who are a part of everyone's lives. You, who is everyone and Yourself at the same time. No matter what life tells You, or how other souls and memories change WHO You are, please, never forget WHAT You are. You are Me. You are everyone. You are human. And You are beautiful.


End file.
